Dinotalia: Dinosaur x Country Erotica
by Innocent crotch cloth
Summary: I have mentally justified what is about as bad as murder. This is dinosaur x country erotica. This is meant as JOKE for mature audiences only!
1. WARNING!

WARNING! R-18/RATED M/RATED R MATERIAL! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND DON'T BLAME ME FOR THE NIGHTMARES THIS MAY BRING FORTH!

THIS CONTAINS YAOI (GAY ROMANCE IN ANIME), THREESOMES, AND GETTING DIRTY WITH ANIMALS. VERY HORRIBLE STUFF GOES DOWN. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

You have been warned.


	2. Gericiraptor (Germany x Velociraptor)

**Author's Note: Fun fact about this first chapter: this was supposed to be the only Dinotalia thing I ever wrote. Then I got ideas. Well, enjoy.**

Abstract, strange, obscure, bizarre. All of these words described Germany's feelings towards the beast in front of him. Snaggle-toothed, gnarly-clawed, this thing was what most would consider disgusting. However, Germany had some strange feelings toward it. For some reason, he wanted to touch it, and to have it touch him back. He wasn't all that familiar with this strange feeling… with love. Or was it just lust? Oh, who knows? The most important question here was why he was attracted to a dinosaur.

Yes, a dinosaur. A velociraptor, to be exact. The Axis had decided to visit Jurassic Park, which was basically a zoo exclusively for dinosaurs. As incarnations of countries, they took it upon themselves to see this magnificent sight, as they were already so closely connected to history.

"What are you thinking about, Germany?" Italy asked, free and happy as ever.

"Huh?" Germany returned his attention to his allies. "Oh, nothing. Vhat about you?"

"Oh, me? I was just wondering what these velociraptors would look if they had mustaches!"

"… Might I ask why?"

"Um…" Japan started, "I was thinking about how amazing it is that modern science has come so far that it could bring back animars from prehistoric times. Another thing that is just so mind-boggring is how we are abre to see this with our own eyes! It feers as if I'm in a sci-fi manga, somehow. Or perhaps in a bad American-made movie in which something goes wrong and the dinosaurs attack humans and countries."

"Wow, Japan! That's a really nice way of looking at it! Except for that last part, that's scary!" Italy exclaimed

"A-arigoto."

"Hey, Japan! Imagine these velociraptors wearing mustaches!"

"Why would I do that?!"

Germany stopped paying attention again sometime during Japan's little speech. Whatever the damned reason might be, all he could think about were those velociraptors. What might it be like to… to get dirty with a velociraptor? What if he were to…

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened: the lock on the cage in which the velociraptors live came loose and fell to the ground. Velociraptors stormed out, and everyone ran for their fucking lives. Except Germany, who was in a daze. "What the hell's going on?" he thought. They were everywhere. All he could think about were those awful things he would love to do with them! He was paralyzed by the velociraptors' overall sexuality. Maybe it was wrong to think such things, to have such emotions towards an animal, but what could he do?

Suddenly, one of them knocked him over. He fell to the ground, and then looked up at a magnificent beast. The velociraptor stopped. Once this beast caught a good look at him, she decided she would play with him. I mean, with that lovely, masculine face of his, his sexy abs, his long legs, and that big, juicy package of his… who could resist? She stood directly above him. He sat up and took a look her hard skin. He started at her face and let his eyes explore downward. Once he reached the velociraptor's camel toe, he let a slight grin spread across his face. He got on his knees and kissed the velociraptor's upper chest. He trailed kisses upwards until he reached the underside of her chin. He pulled away, and looked her straight in the eyes. The velociraptor wanted him. She nuzzled her face into his crotch. Ah, he knew where this was going! He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. The velociraptor was astonished by his magnificent cock! "You vant my wurst?" he asked. The velociraptor then realized he was German and found that sexy (it's a known fact that velociraptors have a thing for Germans). Anyway, the velociraptor vigorously nodded. Now that Germany had the velociraptor's consent, he got behind her, bent her over, and roughly penetrated her vital regions. He enjoyed pressing it into her velocilortis, as well as her G-spot. He was rough, and his thrusts were a lot to take in.

This went on for a while, until…

"Germany! What the fuck are you doing?!" Japan shouted, shocked at what he saw (just to put things in perspective, the only other time Japan had ever used that word around other people was when he thought he was going to die and pissed himself)

"Germany! I thought you only did that with me!" Italy cried.

Germany had literally been caught with his pants down. What was worse was that both he and velociraptor had cum, so ejaculate was everywhere.

The velociraptor pulled away from Germany. She glared at Italy and Japan. She charged at Italy and bit into him, taking a big chunk out of his neck. Italy fell to the grown, gave a few gurgling screams, then died. Japan pulled out two kunai blades and was able to stab the beast in the back of the neck. Then, she slashed his face. He screamed. She bit into his side, and then threw him to the ground. He died. Soon after, the velociraptor died from the kunai knives that were stuck in her throat. Germany, having seen all this right in front of him, actually didn't care. He just got laid, bro! Not really knowing what to do about any of that, he put his pants all the way on and walked off. That was the end of that.


End file.
